The present invention relates generally to vehicle suspension systems and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a suspension system having a high strength arm to axle connection.
In the vehicle suspension system art, it is increasingly important to reduce the weight and cost of manufacturing of a suspension system, while maintaining load carrying capacity and increasing functionality. To this end, many configurations of suspension systems and methods of manufacturing suspension systems have been developed. However, improvements are made in at least one of the goals of reducing weight and cost, or maintaining load carrying capacity and increasing functionality, but not both.
Therefore, it may be seen that improvements exist in the art of vehicle suspension systems, but are not completely satisfactory.